The present invention relates to a brake device for snowboards.
When a skier is using skis and falls during a run, it is desirable for safety reasons for the skis to be released from the skier. In order to prevent a ski from sliding away in an uncontrolled fashion, the ski has a brake which functions in such a way that it adopts a braking position when the ski is released from the skier.
When a snowboard rider falls during a run, the board is not released from the rider. The rider""s feet are securely attached to the board, even after a fall, and thus no brake is required in this situation. A brake on a snowboard must adopt a braking position when the rider consciously moves at least one foot from the board.
A snowboard moves more freely than a ski when it is in use. A snowboard is able to move in more directions than a ski. A brake device for a ski can be arranged with relatively few problems on the outside of the longitudinal sides of the ski and, in the non-braking position, parallel with the ski. A projecting brake device on a snowboard impairs its use to such an extent that it does not actually constitute a conceivable alternative.
When riding a snowboard, it is important for the board to be balanced. For this reason, careful consideration is given to the position of every weight-increasing component on the board. A bulky and heavy brake device on a snowboard makes riding difficult and accordingly does not constitute an alternative either.
One object of the present invention is to make available to snowboard riders a brake device specially designed for snowboards. Further objects are to make available a brake device which is functional and safe, automatic, small and compact and easy to fit and use.
The object is achieved by means of a brake device having the characteristic features indicated in claim 1.